Kyaun in Kalos
by Infinity8Kyaun
Summary: Kyaun, a 17 year old boy residing in the Kalos region, decides to go on a journey, with his first pokemon Solosis around the Kalos region after being inspired by the courageous efforts of the 5 teens who saved Kalos a few years ago from the clutches of the defunct Team Flare, or so he thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights belong to the respective owners.

Today was the day I, Kyaun, recieved my first Pokemon. I decided that after my 17th birthday, it was time for me to go on a journey around my home region, Kalos. I remember a while back a group of 5 teens traveled around Kalos a few years ago and saved the region from Lysandre, the head of the now defunct, Team Flare. This inspired me to travel around Kalos and experience things on my own, not knowing what was out there for me. I'm sure those kids didn't know they'd wind up saving the world, heck, even one of them became the current Champion of the Kalos region.

Being that I lived in Lumiose City already, it would be a breeze to walk to Professor Sycamore and recieve my first Pokemon. My parents divorced when I was at a young age ; I used to live in Hoenn with my Dad who was a Pokemon Researcher until I moved here to Kalos with my mom, a retired trainerm for a few years, going to trainer school until I deemed myself ready for my adventure. My appointment with the professor was at 2pm and my phone read 1:15, not usually one to eat breakfast I quickly got dressed wearing a black hoodie with a red poke ball symbol, black jeans, and red boots. I walked over to the mirror in the room to adjust my hair, I had a small curly afro, brown eyes, a small nose and mouth, with sharp features such as my jaw and cheek bones. After preparing myself I walked down the stairs to greet my mother before leaving.

As I walked down stairs into the living room, there she was, curly brown hair, brown eyes and skin, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea and slippers, watching the news with her Pokemon, Slurpuff. My mother and I lived in an apartment in Lumiose city near the Richimisse Hotel. It was fairly nice, especially at night getting to see the Prism Tower light up at night.

"Good after noon, Mom!" I said as I sat down next to her on the couch. Slurpuff yelped at me as I petted him to say hello.

"So are you ready for your adventure Ky?" She asked, sipping her tea and stroking her Slurpuff who relaxed in response.

I didn't even hesitate to answer, "You already know it! I can't wait to see what Kalos has to offer me! Maybe I'll challenge gyms or do contests...I dunno I'll figure it out I'm sure."

My mom continued sipping her tea and nodded in agreement. "That's exciting I bet, I remember the journey I took with your Aunt Lee, when we were kids we went all over, from Kanto to Sinnoh , oh lord was it fun, I learned a lot about pokemon and battling... I grew as a person as well, but enough about me, it's 1:30 you better start walking to the lab," my mother said while smiling.

"Alright Mom, I'll be back in a few with my new pokemon," I said as I closed the door to our apartment behind us. I took a fresh breath, intaking the air of Lumiose city. Looking around I smiled, nothing seemed different yet, people were busy as usual, engaged in conversation or idly chatting in one of the many cafe's littered around the city, news reporters interviewing budding trainers and tourists riding Lumi Cabs around to their destination. However, I realized that in the next 30 minutes, I wouldn't just be a civilian of Lumiose, but a Pokemon trainer. In my mind that holds some merit, outwardly that means nothing to the many trainers out there in Kalos working towards their goals, but what was mine? Not one to be held up by my thoughts, I began the walk to Professor Sycamore's lab deciding on which Pokemon I wanted to be my starter.

A few years ago, the International Pokemon League changed it's procedures regarding starter Pokemon, now one can choose any pokemon to start with,as long as it's the first stage in an evolution family, the Pokemon League can transport them quickly using a machine similar to the PC system. That means I have a choice out of more than 700 pokemon! Talk about decisions, but as I neared the lab, I finally decided, smirking in excitement.

The Pokemon Lab was a large building with a Poke Ball on the outside of it to distinguish from other buildings in the vicinity. It was strangely gated as well, but the front door was wide open? Anyways I opened the gate and entered the busy facility, looking at the time on my phone it read, 1:26pm, so I was just a little early. A receptionist came to greet me as soon as I stepped in. The interior was nicely designed, glass floors and TV's hung around the place to show what was happening around the region, some even showing reports from the Professor himself.

"Hello young man! You must be here as apart Professor Sycamore's 2pm appointment, please, stand over there with the other lovely young lady and he will be with you all shortly." The woman said gesturing to a girl around my age standing in front an elevator, presumably from which the professor will come out of. She was intently looking at it, I guess she was really determined to start her journey. As the receptionist told me, I walked over to where the girl was waiting and introduced myself.

"Hi my name is Kyaun, and I guess we're both here for the same reason...haha" I said as I gave my hand out for a handshake to the girl. She was a few inches shorter than me, long brown hair, fair skin, and striking blue eyes. She wore ripped jeans with black sneakers and a long white and black shirt. She took my hand and nodded her head at me, not too sure what that meant but okay?

"Im Amanda, nice to meet you and Kyaun and yes I'm here to recieve my starter Pokemon from the Professor so that I can travel around Kalos and take the Pokemon League Challenge." Amanda said in a matter of fact tone, she continued to size me up and turned back to elevator. I took that as a sign of her not wanting to converse anymore so I did the same. Not too long after, it made a opened, the blue doors revealing a tall man in a lab coat.

"Hi I'm Professor Sycamore and if you, lady and gentleman, would follow me into the elevator please," he said as we followed him into the blue contraption. He pressed a button that said F3 and the ride began.

"Hello Kyaun and Amanda, today you will both officially become Pokemon trainers, however there are some things I must tell you as your regional professor," the Professor said smiling, soon after the doors open and we were in the Professor's lab. Machines were buzzing and whirring allover, people were sitting with various pokemon running tests and taking notes.

"Walk this way my friends, excuse the chaos hehe pokemon are a little hard to work with at times, but it is fun nonetheless. As I was saying, Pokemon are our friends, they live with us, battle with us, sometimes are our pets. We catch them, train them, and co exist with them forming ever lasting bonds. Now tell me, what would you like your starter pokemon to be? Ladies first now," Sycamore said as he walked us over to a computer that had a Pokeball transporter next to it.

Amanda quickly told Sycamore what pokemon she desired. He typed it in the computer and the Pokeball appeared less than a second later in a flash of light.

"Go on, open it! It is yours my dear!" Sycamore gestured to the girl. She quickly took the poke ball out from the machine and clicked the button on it, revealing a blue and black pokemon.

"Deino!" It cried as Amanda crouched down to pet her Pokemon.

Sycamore, smiling, turned to me for it was my turn to choose a Pokemon.

"Let's give her a moment to get to know her Pokemon. Now my friend, Kyaun, it is time to choose yours! What will be your starter Pokemon?" Excitedly I told the Professor who I wanted my partner to be. I was sure despite of Amanda's already advantegous choice over my soon to be Pokemon.

I informed the Professor of what Pokemon I desired as he typed it in to the computer. An image of my new partner appeared as he pressed enter. The machine flashed and a poke ball appeared. Without further instruction, I reached out for it, excitingly touching the button and letting my new friend levitate up to me. His round figure was about the size of my head ; his beady eyes stared into mine as he cried,

"Solosis!"

AU: This is a reboot of a story I wrote a while back that I didn't like too much, the idea struck me at 12 am lol, but let me know how you guys like it so far! Constructive criticism is accepted! Till next time .3.


End file.
